Being Human(REBOOT)
by noble4259
Summary: After being kidnapped and mutilated by the White Fang, Jaune's only hope to survive is to undergo an experimental cybernetics operation that will leave him more machine than man. He will have to learn to accept this new body while hunting those who tortured and forced him into what he is now. Will he lose himself to revenge? Or will he remember what it means to be human?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to completely reboot this story. I've taken some advice from my fellow writers and wanted to do this story even better. This reboot will have some similar parts from the older one. I've also decided to make it a bit darker so if your a bit squeamish sorry. Read and review!**

* * *

What does it mean to be human? Is it what defines a person for who they are? Is it how they look, how they talk, how they act? How they do certain things? If they have animal ears, tails and claws? Does small things like those make a person any less human or any less of a living being? Can you still be considered human when all you are now is a walking cyborg that is more machine than man? I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm a being that is constantly at war with myself, always wincing every time I look in the mirror and seeing the abomination I've become. I still wonder and pray to Oum above, am I still human?

* * *

"GGAHHHHH!" Jaune screamed in agony as the white fang interrogator dug her blade deep into his shoulder with a savage smile plastered across her face.

"Please keep screaming like that _human_. It's like music to my ears." The White Fang torturer said in a low voice as she pulled the blade out of Jaune'sshoulder.

Tears of anguish were streaming down Jaune's face as he forced himself not to sob, not wanting to give his torturer the pleasure of hearing his crying form. The fox faunus sighed as she wiped the blood from the blade she was using and got eye level with Jaune.

"Listen here human, no one knows where you are and no one is going to save you. So do yourself a favor and follow my instructions. Call the leader of team RWBY and give her these coordinates so that our leader may deal with the traitor Blake Belladonna."

Jaune looked back at her with eyes filled with fury and spit in the faunus's face in defiance. This only made the torturer smile as she sat down the knife and drove her foot into Jaune's chest, sending him and the chair he was bound to onto the floor. Jaune wheezed as the air left him and felt a wet cloth draped across his face. He wriggled in desperation as he felt the water splash on his face. The Arc thrashed as he felt the faunus hold him in place, preventing him from removing the cloth and continued to pour the water at a faster rate. Jaune felt himself gasping for air, feeling as if he were drowning. He felt himself almost passing out until the water stopped and the cloth was removed from his face.

"Fine then Human. If you refuse to break then I will message them myself." The fox faunus pulled out Jaune's scroll and typed out the message to RUby, **"Team RWBY and JNPR, we have your friend Jaune Arc. If you wish to have him back still breathing, you will hand over the traitor Blake Belladonna and come alone. If you try to tell your teachers we will know and kill him. You have 24 hours to come to this address."**

"The deed has been done human. Now all we have to do is wait."

"So are you going to kill me?" Jaune asked in a hoarse voice as he stared at the blood leaking out of the wound in his shoulder and back at his captor.

"That all depends on if they bring Blake Belladonna. However, I messaged them that I'd leave you breathing. That doesn't mean you have to be in one piece." She spoke with a sadistic smirk and grabbed a circular saw.

Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he thrashed as violently as he could, knowing full well what the torturer was about to do. She wrapped a cloth around Jaune's mouth gagging him as she whirred the saw to life.

"Let's see that stoic face writhing in agony when I cut off a few limbs. Oh don't worry, I won't kill you but you'll feel such unimaginable pain that you'll want to die. Now, why don't we start?"

All that could be heard from outside the door was the sound of muffled screams in agony and the sound of a saw cutting into bone.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM NOW!" Pyrrha and Ruby screamed in unison as they tossed wildly in Yang and Nora's arms.

"Pyrrha! Ruby! I know you're both worried but we need to think about this with care. They'll know if we go to the teachers and Jaune is as good as dead. What other adults could we turn to?"

"We could ask Uncle Qrow. He teaches at Signal and can be here pretty quick. With him, we can bust in there and save Jaune then get out."

"Good idea Yang, is there anyone else we could turn to?"

Ruby rose her hand and spoke up after cooling down.

"We can ask my friend Penny, remember the one from the docks?"

"Perfect, please call her Ruby. Now for the rest of us, we need-"

"No." Blake said sternly as everyone looked at her.

"I'm the reason why Jaune was kidnapped so I'm going alone."

"Oumdammit Blake we are not going through this shit again!" Yang screeched as her eyes turned red in rage.

"Blake, we're a team. We want to get Jaune back but we're not going to sacrifice one friend for another. We're going to go there together, save Jaune and be back here all safe and in one piece." Ruby smiled to her teammate and Blake smirked back.

"Alright, we'll go there together. Thanks guys."

All of them nodded in agreement, not knowing what was happening to jaune at that very moment.

* * *

"Now isn't that just a pretty sight?" The insane faunus giggled as she looked at the now legless Jaune who was hooked up to a blood pack. The Arc was staring up at the ceiling with nearly lifeless eyes as silent tears fell from his face.

"I'll give you another hour to recover and I have to say your aura is something else! It prevented you from losing too much blood when I chopped your legs off! Now that's impressive! Say goodbye to your arms human! Because they're next!" The door slammed as Jaune was left by himself.

"Please...if there is any God listening...just let me die..." Jaune whispered to no one as he closed his eyes, hoping for death to release him. Unfortunately, it never did.

* * *

 **Alright first chapter done. Hope you all enjoy and I hope to update this a bit faster. I do want to say something before I sign off. Reviews are the lifeblood for writers. Just a simple "Great chapter" can give more motivation to update even faster and write even better. Even if you are a guest please leave a review because I'd like some advice on how to make it better. Thank you for all who have supported me and I hope that you read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of Being Human. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **(Vale Streets, 1 hour before Jaune's abduction)**

 _"Ok, I need to grab Nora dust grenades, get a sharpening stone for Ren and armor polish for Pyrrha."_ Jaune thought to himself as he walked towards the weapons shop he and JNPR went to often since the owner gave the whole team a discount because Pyrrha gave the shop a shout out on social media.

"Jaune! Good to see ya lad! Need the usual supplies?" The middle-aged asked as he gave Jaune a toothy smile.

"Yep, it was my turn to pick up gear Reggie so here I am." Jaune smiled back as he shook the burly man's hand.

"Already got everything packed kid, it's all right here!" He pulled a large crate from behind the counter and slammed the heavy package down. Jaune handed Reggie the lien for the gear and hefted it onto his shoulder.

"Need a heavy duty bag there Jaune?"

"Nope! It's all part of my own workout regimen. Gotta carry this all the way to the bullhead docks without setting it down." Reggie nodded in understanding and opened the door for the blonde knight.

"I do have one question before you leave, when are you going to ask out Nikos?" Reggie's question made Jaune almost trip and drop the box.

"Uh...I...The thing is..."

"Ah just giving you crap kid. Thought since you two were partners you'd wanna get together."

"Yea...I mean I'd love to go out with her...but...I need the right time alright?"

"I understand lad. Don't wait too long though, she might lose interest!"

Jaune nodded and walked out of the store, his mind racing with thoughts about what Reggie said.

 _"I WANT to date Pyrrha but I'm scared that I'll just screw it up. During the dance, what she said about me being the kind of guy she'd want to be there with...Reggie's right, I need to take my shot! I'll ask Pyrrha out later today!"_

Jaune continued his way toward the docks, thinking about how he'd want to set up his date with Pyrrha.

"Where do you think your going filthy faunus bitch?"

The knight looked down an alleyway where the sound came from and his eyes widened in shock, a female fox faunus was held against a wall by two guys, as one of them started to strip her.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Just let me go!" Her makeup was smeared from her tears as she struggled to break the grip of her captors.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled as he barreled toward the two thugs. One turned around and was met by a powerful haymaker that sent the guy flying. The other let go of the woman and swung a wild fist Jaune's way, who easily batted it away and threw the thug over his shoulder, slamming the man into the hard ground. The Arc was breathing hard from the adrenaline coursing through his veins and turned to ask if the woman was alright.

*WHAM*

Jaune hit the ground hard and saw stars dancing in his vision as he tried to see who hit him. It was the would be damsel that he just saved. She looked down at Jaune with a wicked smile and stepped on his head.

"That was just too easy! Adam was right to choose you as our target." Jaune struggled to get up and felt blood leaking out the hit he just took.

"Why...Why are you doing this?" Jaune barely got out as his attacker took her foot off his head and shouldered her weapon.

"My boss has a loose end to wrap up but she goes to Beacon. So we chose to kidnap one of her friends and know that she'll come running to save them. You were the prime candidate, according to the file we had on you. No more talk now, just close your eyes and think happy thoughts." She said right before hitting Jaune again and everything went dark.

/

 **(Four days since Jaune's abduction)**

Both teams RWBY and JNPR were still scouring the streets for Jaune, hoping to find him. Pyrrha was the first to be worried of her leaders late return when the sun had set and Jaune was nowhere to be found. Everyone tried to reason that he must've missed the bullhead and had to wait overnight in Vale. When he didn't return the next day, everyone became just as worried and reported Jaune's disappearance to Headmaster Ozpin. The Headmaster acted quickly and ordered the commissioner of the Vale police department to send out an APB to find Jaune.

JNPR tried to retrace Jaune's steps from Reggie's shop and the route to the bullheads but found nothing. Yang and RWBY went to Junior but he didn't know anything either. Everyone didn't stop until they got the message from Jaune's captors and called Qrow and Penny for help.

"Ok kids, your friend is at this location right?"

"Yeah uncle Qrow, kidnappers said if we weren't here in 24 hours they'd kill him."

"I knew the White Fang became radical but damn, kidnapping just to get to you belladonna. They're a shell of what they used to be. Alright everyone here's what we're gonna do, all seven of you will go with Blake while Penny and I search for Jaune quietly. When I message you once, that means we got him, if I message you twice that means we can't locate him and if it's three times he's already dead."

They all winced at the thought of Jaune being dead but pushed forward and nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the ball rolling then, go in through the front and we'll find another entrance."

"Don't worry Ruby, we will save friend Jaune! I promise!" Penny said cheerfully as the two disappeared, leaving JNPR and RWBY alone. The two teams pushed open hte doors and walked down a narrow hallway, on edge and alert in case of an ambush.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A female voice spoke from the shadows as a female fox faunus revealed herself.

"I'm surprised you all came. Pity, I won't be able to kill that human now."

"Ember Rot? I thought you were stationed in Menagerie! Why are you here?!" Blake spoke with rage evident in her voice as Ember laughed at her anger.

"Adam believed my talents would be better utilized in Vale and I agreed. I think the results speak for themselves since I have you here begging to save a worthless humans life instead of your own."

"Who is she Blake?" Yang asked as she readied Ember Celica.

"Ember Rot, more commonly known as the butcher. She's an expert in torture techniques and in interrogation but was ordered to stay permanently in Menagerie because she chopped a prisoner's head off after they surrendered."

"Guilty! I still remember the sound! Oh the juicy squelch when his head hit the floor! Honestly I don't care about equal rights, I just love killing people."

"What kind of person murders people for no reason?!" Ruby spoke in horror as she felt her scroll vibrate once and not another, making her calm down a bit.

"Blake, Jaune's safe. Uncle Qrow and Penny have him! Let's take her down and get Jaune out of here!" Ruby whispered and Blake nodded.

The seven of them unsheathed hteir weapons as they readied themselves for battle.

"Hey, you're supposed to give yourself up. Throw down your weapons or I'll have the human killed!"

"You're too late Ember! My uncle has Jaune! Now we can fight without having to worry!" Ruby declared as she shot at Ember who easily dodged the sniper rounds and had a look of pure frustration on her face.

"You damned brat...When I have the chance...and I WILL have another chance to face you all again you will be the first to die! Stall them!" Ember ordered as white fang grunts sprung from the shadows and aggressively attacked them. The huntresses and huntsman easily took them all down with minimal effort but this gave Ember enough time to escape, leaving them alone. The door down the hall burst open revealing Qrow who was holding a mutilated and barely breathing Jaune.

RWBY and NPR gazed at Jaune's form in absolute horror, not believing what they were seeing. The sheer sight of him made Nora and Weiss vomit, Ruby hid in Yang's embrace as she could barely look at her friend's mutilated body, Blake shook her head and had tears streaming down her face, guilt evident in her eyes. His legs were gone, all that remained were stumps that had old bloody bandages on them. His left arm was missing as well with only the shoulder remaining. His right arm was the only thing left in somewhat one piece but all of his fingers were obviously broken from the bone sticking out and they all were out of place.

"Oh my God JAUNE!" Pyrrha sprinted to the Arc as tears trailed her. She looked down at Jaune's bruised and cut face. His hair was matted with blood and grime, blood still leaking from cuts on his face and lips.

"Friend Pyrrha, there is no time to waste. Jaune's only hope of survival is to get him to my father! He can save Jaune! Now follow me! My father is here in vale! There is no time to waste!" Penny ordered as they charged out of the building and toward the docks, hoping that Jaune would make it.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. Glad everyone is liking the darker take. There will be more in-depth discussion on what exactly happened to Jaune while he was being tortured. It's going to be like what has happened before but there will be other terrible things that happened to Jaune while being held captive. Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a full year and some change I know. I have no excuse considering I've been updating other stories somewhat consistently. I haven't given up on this story and I hate myself for not updating it but better late than never. For everyone who's been waiting I am so so sorry. Here we go. If you've read Arc's across dimensions there is a slight in this story error pertaining to Jaune's only human limb it's supposed to be his left not his right so I messed that up in this story. I'm going to fix that in this chapter and change the error from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Doors bursted open to the operating room as Geppeto Polendina gave out rapid instructions to his assistants.

"We need the operating table completely clear and prepped to stabilize him! The boy is hanging by a thread, let's pick up the pace people!" The old man let out a shaky breath, taking out a needle and filling it with pain killers inserting it into Jaune's arm hoping he would not feel any more pain than he's already suffered.

"Father! What is the plan to save my friend's life?"

"We're going to stabilize him first then prepare him for cybernetic surgery. He'll be unconscious for a few days but we must focus currently on keeping him alive. One thing at a time my dear daughter! Wait outside with his companions and try to keep them as calm as possible." He ordered before slamming the doors shut giving all his attention to the task at hand. Penny gave out a sigh rejoining her friends who were all giving the girl hopeful stares.

"Father is going to ensure Jaune will survive then he'll move onto the cybernetic surgery. He'll be here multiple days to undergo the procedure. You all are more than welcomed to stay, there is plenty of space for everyone to sleep and eat." Penny gave them a hopeful smile but it did nothing to raise their spirits. Pyrrha's eyes were bloodshot from crying, cheeks red and puffy from the tears. Nora had her wrapped in a hug, refusing to let her teammate feel alone squeezing Pyrrha tight.

"He'll be ok Pyrrha...Penny's dad has him...we're not gonna lose our fearless leader." Nora's voice lacking her usual cheerfulness.

"We just have to have faith in Dr. Polendina and Oum that he'll be fine after all of this." Ren gave his best effort in trying to remain calm but the slight shaking of his hands told a different story, a friend who was filled with rage at the state his teammate was in.

RWBY left NPR to themselves setting in the cafeteria area hoping for the best.

 **(Hours later)**

Geppeto exited the operating room utterly deflated from the agonizing hours knowing all too well that he was about to be swarmed by the two teams which is what exactly happened when both teams came upon him in an instant.

"Please don't say a word until I am finished." He ordered before they could speak ensuring that there would be silence for a few moments.

"Your friend is stable but we're keeping him unconscious in preparation for the cybernetics implementation process. You can go in ONE at a time to see him. I need some sleep and after that, a gallon of coffee. Remember, one person to visit him. No groups. Penny dear, ensure they follow these orders."

"Of course father!"

Penny saluted with a smile as her father left leaving them all to stew in what was ordered.

"I'd like to go last. RWBY go first." Pyrrha said few words, her sister team nodding with Ruby going through sitting in front of Jaune's motionless body, hooked up to a myriad of different machines each one giving off a different distinct sound. He was covered in bandages, legs and left arm now stumps his left arm being the only limb still intact but heavily bandaged.

"Hey Jaune. I know you can't hear me but I'm...I'm so happy that you're alive..." Ruby was barely able to get anything out. The tears were already streaming down her face, falling onto her hands making Ruby hitch even more. She wiped her eyes giving a tiny smile.

"We're not gonna leave you Jaune. We'll...we'll help you readjust...I promise." Ruby couldn't get anything else out and leaned over to his face gently giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Weiss was waiting to go next giving ruby a brief hug as her leader walked out of the room. Ruby nodded in thanks not saying a word walking away from her partner still wiping at her eyes as the tears refused to let up. Weiss took a breath steeling herself before walking into the OR. Her hands immediately found their way to her mouth, stifling a gasp before finally getting the nerve to sit next to him.

"Hello Jaune. I...I know I haven't been kind to you while we've been attending Beacon and I...I can't apologize enough for it. You may have been annoying. a pest sometimes but...you meant well and I learned from Yang that you were...genuine in your feelings for me. I perceived you as a bafoon who only was after my name and that was a massive error not only in my judgment but also a mistake...A mistake I hope I can rectify in the future. Please stay strong, we all need you." She stood up brushing a hand over his cleaned hair and half-bandaged face pulling away. She shuffled past Blake and Yang in a rush covering her face to block her eyes from view. The two partners could see the trail of tears hitting the floor following her looking at one another in worry for their friend.

"I'll go in with you Blake. He said groups, not duos." Yang reassured Blake while the faunus only nodded standing up and heading toward Jaune.

"Friends Yang and Blake my father explicitly said no groups." Penny ordered blocking their path with a determined glare.

"He said groups, not duos Penny."

Penny gave her a rare knowing stare, silently telling Yang she knew what they were pulling finally giving a small smile before retracting her blades motioning them in.

The two sat down next to Jaune staring at their unconscious friend without a word. Blake refusing to look at him making Yang shake her head and sigh.

"Hey vomit-boy. Weiss and Ruby already came in. They were pretty torn up about you but I know you're tough so you'll come back swinging bud." Yang tried to sound upbeat but it came out as hollow, letting out a shaky breath nudging Blake.

"Jaune...we don't talk much if not at all. I'm pretty sure I mistook you for Sun one day and I'm sorry about that. I...I can't keep this up. It's all my fault Jaune. It's my fault you ended up like this...I don't think I can look you in the eye ever again...I'm sorry Jaune...I'm so sorry.." Blake rose out of her chair storming away with Yang hot on her heels trying to calm her partner down.

"Blake it's not-"

"NO!" Blake cried out eyes already puffy and filled with tears.

"YOU DONT GET TO TELL ME THAT ITS NOT MY FAULT! Jaune is in that room without his legs, without an arm and whatever else that sick twisted bitch did to him! He's going to become a cyborg...he's going to end up being more machine than human because of ME! The White Fang mutilated and tortured him because they wanted to get to ME! Do you think that they'll stop?! Do you think that they're just going to forget that I'm still in Vale? No...no the only thing I can do is leave...I need to leave so they won't come after any of yo-"

*SLAP!*

Blake's cheek turned an angry red, the handprint starting to form as she processed what just happened looking at Yang with shock seeing that her partner's eyes were red with anger and wet with tears.

"YOU THINK RUNNING AWAY IS GOING TO HELP?! They already know that we're all your friends! They know that to get to you they'll attack us! The only thing we can do is train so that this never happens again! WORK with the teachers, stop going out on crusades against the White Fang, stop working yourself into sleep deprivation! Were students Blake, not fully-fledged huntresses!" Yang took in a deep breath finally done with her tirade slumping against the wall behind her.

"Just...talk with us Blake, be there with us. Help Jaune. Don't run please for the love of Oum." Yang ended completely emotionally spent. Blake struggled to say something swallowing finally finding the words.

"I...I swear on my life that I won't run, I won't go and I'll be there for everyone."

"Thank you Blake."

While Blake and Yang argued, Ren and Nora had already sat down talking to their unconscious leader.

"Jauney...please be ok..." Nora couldn't get anything else out burying her face into Ren's chest.

"Jaune, I remember when you said I was like your brother. You didn't know at the time but those words meant more to me than you'd ever know. And you will know when you finally recover. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met Jaune and you're stronger than you think. Fight brother. Fight and come back to us." Ren ended guiding Nora out and nodding to Pyrrha to go in. She nodded back walking inside and standing over her partner. She ran her hand over his hair taking solace that he was alive, not well but alive.

"Jaune...I will do everything and I mean everything in my power to help you. You...I'm just going to say it, I love you Jaune Arc and I've fallen for you since when we first met. The first thing I'm going to do when we get back to Beacon is to tell you how I feel and I swear to Oum, I'll be there for you no matter what. You won't be alone and I'll love you with all my heart." Pyrrha swallowed leaning in to catch his lips with hers. She hovered not an inch away from him stopping staring at his sleeping form and pulling away.

"This isn't the right time. I want to kiss you when you know how I feel. I'll be here when you wake up." Pyrrha settled for kissing his cheek unknowingly in the same spot Ruby had.

 **(After)**

 _'Oh look at you! You're cute when your bleeding human. Those whimpers of pain...Oh how I love them! It'd be a waste to just let you lie there, I'm going to have some fun. '_ A sadistic voice repeated over and over sending shivers down Jaune's spine.

 _'You can't be a Huntsman Jaune. That life...it's not what you think. It's a path of pain, death and misery. I'm one of the few that got lucky and didn't perish a brutal death. I can't I won't let my only son'_

 _'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.'_

Voices echoed throughout Jaune's psyche sturring the young Arc awake for what seemed like ages. The light blinding him making Jaune close them trying to readjust them.

"Wha-what's happening? Where am I? Why do my legs and arm feel so cold?" Jaune sputtered out immediately sitting up seeing that people in surgical garb surrounded him and that his head was covered in what looked like a helmet that was streaming information across his eyes. He tore himself out of the straps around his wrists not feeling them bite into his skin assuming his aura prevented the pain. The Arc heard the clink of metal follow him with every step as he made for the door, Penny appeared in front of him reaching out to slow him down but he pushed her out of his way sending the poor girl into the wall.

"Oh my Oum Penny I'm so sorry!" Jaune reached down to help her up stopping at the sight of his hands, covered in what looked to be metal and lit up with blue lights.

"My hands...what happened to my hands?!" Jaune's voice rose as he looked down at his body, breathing growing more rapid with each passing second.

"Jaune!" He turned around to see Pyrrha and the rest of his friends looking on at him with so many mixed emotions he ran toward them then suddenly, found himself crashing through a steel door and stumbling from the speed.

 _'What the fuck was that? I ran towards everyone and now I'm past them?'_ He looked to his right, peering into the glass to see his reflection.

"No...no what the...what is this?" Jaune walked closer putting his hand to the glass shaking his head feeling nothing but pain starting to swell in his chest.

What looked back wasn't Jaune Arc, it wasn't a huntsman, hell it wasn't even a man. It was a machine.

* * *

 **This is what I got churned out. Doesn't warrant how long it took me to write this but I want to say that I'll do my damndest to write this at least once a month. I've been going some mental gymnastics recently during this quarantine crap and I'm just not all here. Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here we go another chapter. This story's viewership isn't as popular as it once was but does it matter? It's my own fault for not updating it consistently, but when you're writing a story writer's block is a bitch and I couldn't think of anything for a full year. Read and Review it seriously mean a lot.**

* * *

Jaune shook his head stepping away from his reflection mouth opening and closing repeatedly, his eyes clamping shut as he clutched at his armored skull. He flinched at the resounding sound of metal impacting from his hands, falling to his knees, vibrations of metal hitting once again further plaguing Jaune's ears.

"What the fuck...Oum above what the fuck have I become..."

"Jaune." Pyrrha rested a hand on Jaune's shoulder crouching next to him. He turned to her, the blue visor of his helmet blocking her from seeing the same colored eyes.

"Mr. Arc, you can remove the helmet via the latch on the left side." Geppeto explained as Jaune fumbled with his hands scraping against the side failing to hit the latch, not being able to feel it with his fingers. Pyrrha pressed it for him not wanting her partner to become angrier than he already was. He took a large breath sweat dripping from his brow still trying to process what was happening. Jaune stared down at the helmet that was now his, the design being able to fully encase his head and face in durable steel with a thin blue visor. He set it on the ground looking down at his hands curling each finger, wincing at how mechanical they were.

"Jaune, Mr. Polendina was able to save your life. The terrorist who kidnapped you she-"

"I know what she did Pyrrha. I know all too fucking well what she did!" Jaune snapped tears already flowing down his cheeks, rising to his feet, ag

in looking down at what his body now was. Jaune shook his head once more, storming past his friends ignoring their cries coming upon a sealed hatch. He gripped the sides, bending the steel beneath his very fingers tearing it clean off as air gushed in. Jaune looked out to see the city below, clouds partially obscuring his vision.

'Okay, we're in an airship that is thousands of feet in the air. Might need to reassess my plan here.' He grabbed the torn off hatch, bending back the way it was before. It was a patchwork but it would do for now. The Arc turned around to see his friends staring on with many mixed emotions.

"I...guess I don't know my own strength with these limbs." Jaune looked down at them then back at Pyrrha who was holding the helmet he left behind.

"Do you...do you want your helmet back Jaune?" Jaune stared at his partner and crush then at the helmet she cradled. He gritted his teeth and nodded, grasping it from her.

"Not really but I guess I have to since it's part of... _THIS,"_ He gestured to his body looking at Pyrrha with longing eyes, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Jaune..." She cupped his cheek forcing him to look at into her eyes.

"Pyrrha...what the hell am I?" Jaune's voice cracked, he reached up to her hand grasping it lightly not wanting to crush his partner's hand. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel the warmth from her palm.

"You're...you're a cyborg Jaune. It was the only way to save you. Penny's father was able to make these limbs for you. He saved you."

"I...Can we...can we go back to Beacon? I just...I just want to go home." Jaune could barely get his words out, choking back more tears that were threatening to fall. He pulled Pyrrha in for a hug, crying into her shoulder. The champion hugged him back just as hard making sure he knew he wasn't alone.

"Of course...

 **(Beacon)**

"Oz I'm not joking when I say this, that kid is fucked up and not just physically. He was tortured for four days straight, mutilated and gods know what else. You gotta handle this with care. If word gets out that a student from Beacon was captured and mutilated? The council could kick you out as headmaster."

"I'm well aware of that Qrow. But Mr. Arc is a strong student. I believe that with enough time, he will become acclimated to what has happened to him."

"I sure as hell hope he does Oz, because if he doesn't you got Nicolas Arc coming at you on a warpath. You told me that kid got in on fake transcripts and his pops never wanted him to come here. Hell I take back what I just said, Nicolas is going to come here as soon as he finds out and your ass is grass Oz." Qrow left it at that, shifting to his bird form and flying out the window."

"And I will do everything in my power to help that young man. Because this was another of the many mistakes I've already made. Perhaps one of the worst I've made in this life."

Jaune was able to choke down the tears and vomit that was threatening to burst out during the bullhead ride back to Beacon. He had his helmet on, breathing slowly with Pyrrha holding his only remaining human limb that had to undergo surgery as well, reinforced with multiple surgeries making the limb just as strong as his prosthetic one. The airship landed and out went RWBY and JNPR, waiting for them was Professor Goodwitch.

"Team RWBY, JNPR. It's good to see everyone safe again. I cannot express enough how sorry I am. We were useless to rescue you, Mr. Arc." The usually stern teacher showed rare weakness, her fist shaking and teeth grinding barely able to contain her rage.

"Professor, if you'd helped, they would've killed me on the spot. It's a good thing Ruby's uncle was in Vale or I'd probably be dead. I just...I'd just like to go to my room professor. I need rest, especially after all the surgeries I've already been through." Glynda nodded letting them shuffle past her.

"Of course Mr. Arc. We can discuss detail tomorrow. Relax and...welcome back."

The two teams walked through Beacon, Jaune drawing attention as other students wondered who he was, the Arc being unrecognizable due to the helmet he was wearing. They finally got to their dorm, Jaune nodding to RWBY goodbye and entering his room falling onto his bed. The bed frame gave way slamming into the floor and barely jolting Jaune. The Arc turned cyborg gave out a long sigh getting back to his feet trying once more to take off his helmet. Pyrrha took a step toward him but stepped back wanting him to help but deciding against it. After another minute Jaune finally got the helmet off, setting it on his desk and sitting on his broken bed looking at how he was going to take off his limbs.

"It'd be nice if Geppetto gave me instructions for these damn limbs. Son of a..." Jaune wrenched at his leg wincing feeling pain shoot through the limb, face scrunched at feeling sharp stabbing jolt course through his body.

"Jaune, let me help." Pyrrha kneeled in front of him using her semblance to rove around the limb, his leg glowing a faint black. Pyrrha bit her lip moving her fingers before finally finding how to remove the leg, she took it off gently Jaune smiling a bit that his partner figured it out.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, I used my semblance to feel around your leg...sorry, that came out wrong." Pyrrha blushed scratching her cheek looking away from her crush.

"Hehehaha! No, it's fine Pyr. I needed that." Jaune smiled for the first time since he woke up eyes staring at her lovingly giving Nora a side glance. Nora caught this pursing her lips in an O grabbing ahold of Ren and charging out the door.

"Cmon Renny! Let's go have some late-night food!" She slammed the door shut behind her leaving the two partners alone. Jaune opened his mouth to speak but stopped, clamping his lips shit.

'You know better Jaune. How can she love a guy who's basically a machine now?' The arc thought looking away from Pyrrha refusing to meet her gaze.

"Jaune, look at me." She put her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. Emerald stared into sapphire, refusing to avert her gaze. He had fresh scars across his face, a diagonal line that ran from his forehead down to the right of his lips along with another going down his left cheek. Pyrrha ran her thumb across the scar next ho his lip. She shook her head and smiled eyes threatening to burst with tears.

"Pyrrha please don't cry...I'm...I'm just...I'm afraid."

"Of what?" She put her other palm on his face.

"I'm afraid...of what I've become...and that I'm something that...that can't be loved." He swallowed trying to keep himself together.

"Jaune Luna Arc, it wouldn't matter if you were a Grimm. I'd still love you." Jaune's eyes widened at Pyrrha's confession and grew even wider when she leaned in taking his lips into hers. He stood there utterly shocked eyes still open and mind still racing. Jaune pondered his next move before melding in the kiss as well as he could since this was his first time kissing a girl. He moved with her the couple being inexperienced but still giving one another a passionate first kiss. They broke away breathing heavily eyes clouded with lust.

"I...I.." Jaune couldn't say anything mouth opening and closing like a fish. Pyrrha giggled as tears of joy flowed down her face at his reaction.

"I was going to ask you out...the day I got kidnapped...well you know the rest..."

"While you were unconscious, I swore to you that I'd tell you how I felt. I love you Jaune Arc and I have since we first met." She was about to lean in when Jaune beat her to it this time taking the initiative. He held her close, doing his best not to hurt Pyrrha with his arms. He broke away leaning his head into hers their noses touching.

"I love you too Pyrrha...I'm sorry that I was a dense idiot. Took me way too long to notice." Pyrrha wiped away her tears smiling beautifully at her new boyfriend.

"It did take you a bit longer than I wanted. But that doesn't matter. We're together now and I'm not letting go." Jaune joined her in crying let his tears flow freely not wanting to ever let go of her.

"I won't ever let go of you either Pyrrha." He spoke with genuine happiness fixing a piece of himself that was shattered by Ember Rot. Fixing his hope.

* * *

 **Chapter done. Just wanted to get Jaune back to Beacon etc etc. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important authors note at the end, please read it. Read and Review.**

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes feeling Pyrrha draped across his body. He looked down to see her sleeping soundly on his armored chest, lightly running a hand across her hair with his human hand that was now unarmored but still far from being normal. It had many scars running all over from the sick torture Rot had put him through, reinforced with steel and small internal prosthetics making his hand function fully without sacrificing the limb entirely.

He gently laid Pyrrha on his pillow swinging himself off the side grabbing his legs that were leaning against his desk. Jaune reattached the limbs with a wince at the nerve endings reconnecting, nodding in pleasure once the pain subsided and that he was able to get them back on without a problem. He moved his foot around making sure everything was working and walked to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror taking a deep breath at his appearance. The scars on his face were very noticeable, running a finger along the small crevices that now adorned his skin. He swallowed, finding where to take off his chest plate removing it only to shake his head.

The right side of his chest was enveloped in cybernetics and synthetic skin, running down to the right side of his lower abdomen but not fully covering up his stomach. His abs and upper body were littered in random scars not as terrible as the ones on his face but still noticeable enough. He relished in the fact that his left side was mostly intact, sans the minor alterations to his arm to make sure it was at equal strength to his right. Jaune grabbed his plate, giving it a longing look before putting it back on, walking out of the bathroom right into a waiting Pyrrha who gave him a knowing smile reaching and holding his hand.

"Jaune, we'll help you readjust. We have to get ready for classes but you need to meet with Ozpin first remember?" Jaune nodded squeezing his hand tight around hers.

"I know. I'm going to put on my uniform and head to Ozpin immediately."

"You're not going to eat?" Pyrrha frowned not wanting him to skip breakfast.

"Not really hungry. I'll eat extra at lunch I promise. Gotta get going Pyr." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, grabbing his helmet sliding it on the visor lighting up blue along with the rest of his body.

"Don't forget your gauntlet armor!" She held out the armor for his left arm which he begrudgingly donned his appearance now completely put together.

"Thanks Pyrrha. I'll see you in class." His voice sounded slightly robotic from behind the helmet as if it was changed by e a voice modulator or something.

He walked out of the room, entering the hall making his way to Ozpin's office. Jaune walked by many students bustling to get to their classes earning a lot of pointed looks and gazes. He did his best to ignore them focusing his attention on getting to the headmaster, then the voices started.

"Who is that?"

"Looks like a robot."

"Is that a machine?"

"Looks freaky."

The cyborg grinded his teeth together clenching his eyes shut trying to drown out the incessant voices.

"Is that even a human?"

Jaune's eyes flew open and he dashed forward at speeds that'd put Ruby to shame, leaving those who were talking about him coughing up dust and leaving a trail of torn up carpet and floor in his wake.

He ground to a halt in front of the elevator entering once it came down and closing the doors immediately, taking off his helmet breathing raggedly, visibly shaking letting out a cry of anguish sliding his back onto the walls of the elevator breaking down.

'Why? Why did I have to become this?' He finally made it to Ozpin's still not moving making the headmaster get up from his desk walking briskly to the tortured student.

"Mr. Arc,...Jaune!" Ozpin rose his voice snapping Jaune out of his panic attack looking up at the headmaster with terrified eyes. Eyes that had seen too much.

"H-headmaster..I..."

"Stand up Mr. Arc and take a seat." He helped the young student up guiding him to a chair sitting across the Arc sliding a cup of freshly made coffee to him. Jaune nodded hand shaking, trying to grip the mug without breaking it. The mug broke under his grasp sending shards and hot coffee everywhere, making Jaune shake his head silently cursing himself.

"Here Mr. Arc, why don't you drink from this?" He slid a steel thermos to Jaune which luckily was able to withstand the force of his grip. Jaune drank slowly letting out a sigh when he had his drink looking back at the headmaster with a waiting look.

"Now Mr. Arc, I want you to talk about what happened to you, who kidnapped you, why they did it, and if they're still in Vale. Is that clear?" Jaune flinched at Ozpin's words before shakily nodding.

"Good. Now by all means, take your time. I'll listen for as long as it takes."

"I'll...make it brief headmaster. It's kinda painful to talk about. I was kidnapped when alone out in Vale running a few errands. I stepped in to help a faunus woman whom I thought was about to assaulted. Disarmed and beat the thugs only to be sucker punched by the woman I thought I'd saved hitting me in the back of my head with some sort of modified mace. I didn't have my aura up so I went down like a bag of bricks...then the...the torture started." Jaune still held onto the thermos, the metal starting to groan from his hold bending inward as the pressure increased.

"It was the White Fang...they had some torturer named Ember Rot..she...Oum what didn't she do headmaster?! She cut my face, plunged blades into my skin, drowned me, fuck if that wasn't enough she goes and saws off my fucking legs and arm before gutting me!" The thermos gave way splitting in two from the sheer force of his hands, tears streaming down his face steadily dripping onto the floor and his armored legs, the arc having many emotions flare across his eyes, pain, anger, sorrow, shock the list went on.

"And if she wasn't twisted enough...while I laid on the floor of that godforsaken warehouse, without my arm, without my legs, she..." Jaune shook his head not able to say another word holding his face in his hands.

"I can't say anymore headmaster...it's...it hurts too much." He wrapped his arms around his stomach feeling sick despite nothing in his stomach. Ozpin took in a deep breath, keeping his composure for the sake of Jaune, not wanting the Arc to know just how furious he was, legs shaking with silently fury to act, go out into Vale on a crusade against the White Fang, find this faunus named Ember Rot and make sure she faced justice.

"That's fine Jaune. In the meantime, take whatever time you need to recover. Stay with your teammates and tell your professor's that you have permission from me to leave or not attend classes if you'd so desire." Jaune nodded in thanks standing up and walking into the elevator, leaving the old man alone. Ozpin stood to his feet, dialing his scroll.

"Yeah Oz?" Qrow spoke on the other end ready to do whatever his former headmaster needed.

"I want you to find any and all traces of a White Fang member named Ember Rot. She is the reason for Mr. Arc's current condition and I want her found so she may rot in a prison til death." He spoke with rare anger leaving Qrow a bit shocked.

"Loud and clear. I'll start digging, are you still planning on having the students do their mission trips? Those are in what? A month?"

"I'm well aware Qrow and they are still scheduled. I can't cancel them over this but...I must contact Mr. Arc's parents. Though he is a legal adult and can represent himself and his own decisions, Whenever a student is injured terribly I must notify the family."

"Nicholas is gonna freak Oz." Ozpin sat back down into his taking off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I know."

 **(Jaune)**

Jaune tried to slow down his breathing scratching at his helmet.

 _"Cmon, fight back! Hit me!"_

 _"You can't! Leg's sawed off and arm on top of the pile! I'll save the other one for tomorrow."_

 _"But first, I'm gonna have some fun. Got some...pent up frustrations."_

He tore off his helmet slamming his head into the side of the elevator, feeling the faint trickle of blood run down his face.

"Shut up..." He growled gripping the steel wall with his free hand crushing the metal beneath his hand making sparks fly out from the hole.

The door dinged open and Jaune turned around only to come face to face with Cardin Winchester.

"What in the...Arc?! The fuck happened to you?!" The bully looked at Jaune's body while the Arc gave no response walking past him.

"Hey prick, you just a robot now?" Jaune stopped in his tracks, face twisting in anger.

"You are aren't you?! Holy shit! look at that!" He flicked Jaune's armored shoulder making Cardin give a low whistle.

"Nice armor there Roboco-" Jaune whipped around sapphire eyes seemingly burning with rage as his hand shot out around Cardin's throat cutting the irritating ginger off.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP." He seethed grip not letting up making Cardin scratch at Jaune's arm not moving him an inch. The Arc lifted him up in the air making Cardin look him in the eyes.

"If you say one more word about what I am, I'll tear out your fucking tongue!" Cardin's eyes grew heavy and Jaune wasn't letting up.

"Mr. Arc!" Glynda grasped him in her semblance wrenching him off the larger boy. Cardin gasped out a much-needed breath finally able to get some air. Glynda walked right up to Jaune glaring at him before turning to her other student

"Mr. Winchester, leave. I will deal with Mr. Arc." She ordered with Cardin scampering away. Glynda brought her attention back to Jaune who was barely holding back tears, his arm holding his helm trembling.

"Mr. Arc, I know you're in a very very difficult situation right now. And if it weren't for that I would have you suspended for what you just did. But, I am ordering you to return to your room and calm yourself. Tomorrow you will start sessions with professor Oobleck to assist in your recovery. Is that clear?" Jaune nodded swallowing before putting on his helmet. He made it to his dorm shortly after taking off his helmet for the final time before throwing the hated piece of steel into his ruined bed completely decimating the piece of furniture, giving out a scream before sending a fist into his desk turning it to splinters. He collapsed to his knees rubbing his face not able to stop the tears. Jaune cried, he cried as he had never cried before in his life letting out a guttural cry that echoed throughout his room.

The worst thing about it was that Cardin wasn't wrong but he wasn't right. Jaune laid right in the middle, not quite a machine but not quite a man and Jaune hated that.

"Jaune? I heard a lot of noise are you ok?" Ruby cracked open his door gasping at the sight. Jaune looked up at her with red eyes still dripping with tears. She rushed into him giving her first friend a much-needed hug. He hugged her back holding Ruby tight burying his head into her shoulder.

"I...I can't take it Ruby...I've been back a day...and I'm already falling apart..." He hitched not being able to get another word out. The Rose couldn't say anything, only holding him tighter.

"If you're falling apart...we'll help put you back together Jaune...you're NEVER alone..." Jaune held her close not wanting to let go.

* * *

 **And done. Now some people may not like how slow it's processing but remember, Jaune has been through literal hell and is having a hard time processing. He was beaten, mutilated, nearly killed and he wakes up to his new body. A lot to process in such a short amount of time. So I wanted to run something by you my readers and I'm really considering starting a . I haven't ironed out the specifics but I'd like to possibly make some money from writing and give you my readers a consistent update schedule. If I launch this , I'd have to make some incentives but basic things I'd have depending on the tier would be creative input, special requests, even specific specially requested stories/oneshots. I'd have of course rules and guidelines but yeah that's where I'm at. I know I'm not super popular on here but I think I could really maybe start something. Give me your thoughts please.**


End file.
